


baby you dont have to live your life in fear

by goroakechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goroakechi/pseuds/goroakechi
Summary: With a shake of his head Akira frowned, unable to take his hands off of Goro. “You-- you don't have to do that, Goro.” Goro blinked innocently, head tilting to the side.“What if I want to? Kurusu, I promise it will feel good. If it’s the fact that I’m a guy troubling you, you can just close your eyes...” he said, licking his lips nervously.





	baby you dont have to live your life in fear

Sojiro Sakura’s coffee was a perfect blend, the man truly had a calling in coffee. Although Goro still preferred to mix in milk and sugar, he had to compliment the man’s coffee each time he had it. He cradled the cup in both hands, having taken his gloves off to warm his hands with the ceramic mug. The detective had been so engrossed in his drink he barely noticed the front door open, the bell chiming as the door shut behind the newcomer.

“Akechi?”

He looked up from his brew, putting on his best smile as he focused on Akira, lifting a hand to wave. Morgana popped his head out from his bag, putting a paw on Akira’s shoulder. “Akechi, what are you doing here?” the cat asked as Akira walked over to the teen.

Goro lowered his gaze back to his coffee and hummed. “Ah, I figured I would grab a cup of coffee before I headed back home. The November air is quite chilly today, Sakura-san’s brew just seemed like an appropriate beverage.” He didn’t see the way Akira and Morgana exchanged looks of skepticism, too focused on keeping himself calm.

Morgana hopped out of Akira’s bag and to the floor, shaking his pelt out. “Let’s all go upstairs.” he said as he was already making his way up the stairs. Goro cast a glance towards Akira, who shrugged coolly and followed Morgana. The chestnut-haired boy scrambled for his things, and in his hurry grabbed the mug to follow them.

“I’ll pay later!” Goro said apologetically as he held the mug dangerously in one hand, his case in the other.

Akira was already sitting on the couch in the attic, Morgana running his paw over his head on the window sill. The teen detective set his case down to sit at one of the chairs surrounding the table, carefully setting the mug of coffee down. Akira crossed his leg over his knee and looked over at Goro, who seemed to fidget in his spot.

“I haven’t seen you in awhile, not since I texted you about Mementos.” Akira said casually while Goro took a nervous sip of his coffee. The taller teen closes his eyes as he focuses on the bitter taste, not wanting to recall that night.

“My apologies,” Goro mumbled, “it seems I have been too busy with work and school. I haven’t exactly had the free time to do… much of anything, really.” he said as he lifted his eyes to look at Akira, looking truly apologetic.  _Even if it was my idea to infiltrate Sae-san’s palace, and in the end I’m only doing this to take advantage of you--_

Akira crossed his arms as he listened to him speak, tilting his chin downwards in thought. Then he shrugged and smiled. “I’m not really mad. I know you’re a busy person,” he said softly, “I just worry, as a team member and a friend I worry about the safety and wellbeing of everyone, that includes you.”

He felt his cheeks warm up at the affectionate words, and shook his head. “You needn’t worry about me, Kurusu. Really, I’m quite used to this life.” Goro said, folding his hands in his lap.

This made Akira frown, the curly haired teen shook his head and looked at him with intense, dark eyes. “That doesn’t mean you should be used to it.” Goro looked down at the table and fidgeted once again, feeling deeply uncomfortable as Akira looked at him so intensely. “Akechi--” his phone began to vibrate and Akira groaned, plucking his phone from the table as he answered the call, putting it on speaker out of habit.

“Alright Futaba, you’re on speakerphone, so behave yourself.”

“Hey Leader!” Futaba hollered from the other end, and Goro winced at how loud she spoke. “Good, you’re home. I’m gonna come over to grab some of Sojiro’s curry, want me to bring my laptop over so we can go over some stuff?” Akira looked over at Goro, who met his gaze with apprehension.

He grabbed his phone and held it to his ear, voice quiet. “Actually I have someone over right now, can it wait?”

Eavesdropping was bad but Goro couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. Morgana had even perked up and shook his head.

“--so can you give us some alone time? I’m gonna send Morgana over, is that okay?” Akira whispered into his phone, almost too loudly. Goro frowned and tilted his head in curiosity. What exactly did the teen have planned that night? “Okay, yeah, thanks a bunch.” he ended the call and looked over at Morgana, who sighed.

“Alright I get it.” he turned around as Akira worked his window open, the cat flicked his tail as he shot one more glance at Goro before hopping out the window.

His heart beat too fast, and he couldn't trust his own voice so instead he sat in silence. The two of them let silence envelope them as Akira locked his window shut again, the only sound that broke through was the heater in the corner.

“Kurusu-”

“Akechi.”

Goro looked up at him, Akira had taken a few steps closer towards him. He looked down at him with concerned, round eyes. “Akechi- no, Goro.” The sound of his first name made him shiver, his spine tingling uncomfortably. The raven leaned forward, hand on Goro’s shoulder as he stared into his own eyes. “You've been way too distant lately, you never missed a meeting or failed to text me back. What's going on?”

He looked to the side. “I told you, I’ve simply been busy with work. Aside from that I’ve been dedicating my time to studying for my college entrance exams.” Goro said carefully, biting his cheek.

A gentle hand was placed on his cheek, tilting his head back to meet Akira’s cobalt gaze. “Morgana’s not here, and Sojiro won’t hear. You can tell me, you know?”

_But I can’t. There's no way you’d ever react positively to hearing the absolutely deplorable things I’ve done with my father--_

Goro smiles shakily and grabs Akira’s wrist, pulling on his arm so their lips smash together clumsily. The brunet kisses him with a fervency he hadn't been aware he possessed but continued anyway, licking Akira’s bottom lip. The raven moaned and returned the kiss, sliding his arms around Goro’s neck.

When the two had pulled away Goro’s lips were wet and shiny, and he felt vaguely pleased at the equally dazed look on Akira’s face. “Goro..” the boy above him breathed, but he smiled once again and leans forward to press another kiss against the corner of Akira’s lips.

There was a pregnant silence that fell over them, but not one that either of them could consider awkward.

“Wow.” Akira finally said, his cheeks flushed a deeper red.

As if all the weight of what he had just done crashed down on him, Goro’s eyes widened and he brought his hands to cover his face in embarrassment. “Kurusu- I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me…!” Goro said, voice muffled by his hands. The raven put a hand to Goro’s wrist and attempted to pull his hand away, but Goro did not relent.

“Hey,” Akira said, licking his lips for a start. “I didn't hate it, you know?” The brunet before him flinched at his admission, but continued to hide his face. “Goro please look at me, I want to see your face when I say this.”

The boy shook his head and Akira sighed. He heard Akira lean down onto his knees, hands placed gently on his thighs as he attempted to be seen as non-threatening as possible. Goro peeked through his fingers as Akira looked up at him, his cheeks warm.

“Good, now you're looking at me.” Akira stood up slowly and Goro lowered his hands completely, hesitantly meeting his eye. “Goro I’m not upset--”

“Kurusu.” he cut him off, tilting his head to the side. “While it was not my intention to… to kiss you this evening, I have something to propose.” Goro said, fiddling with the lapel of his blazer. When Akira remained quiet, Goro swallowed nervously and stood up straight and spared a nervous glance at Akira.

“I am truly thankful for the chance that the thieves have given me to help save Sae Nijima, and well, with you being the leader I think this is a perfect opportunity to show just how thankful I am.”

“Not necessary; I think your teamwork is enough… hey, what are you doing?”

Goro had slowly started to undo the buttons of his jacket, his eyes transfixed on the floor as home shakily worked his jacket off his torso. He put his hands on Akira’s chest, pushing him forward a bit, coaxing him towards the bed. “Do you want to do it on the bed, or perhaps standing up? I can accommodate any position.”

The little pushes seemed to knock him out of his stupor and Akira’s hands snapped up and onto Goro’s wrists once again. “H-Hey, wait just a moment!” Akira cried and the brunet looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. “What are you doing?!” he asked incredulously, and Goro’s face twisted in confusion. This was perhaps the first time anyone expressed concern over his actions, but he couldn't discern  _why_. Shido had taught him just how to woo others, but it didn't seem to be working on his teammate.

“I--” Goro spluttered momentarily, lips flapping uselessly. “I want to show you how grateful I am for your companionship and your cooperation, what's so wrong with that? I’ve been told I’m quite skilled at servicing others, if that’s what you're worried about.”

With a shake of his head Akira frowned, unable to take his hands off of Goro. “You-- you don't have to do that, Goro.” Goro blinked innocently, head tilting to the side.

“What if I want to? Kurusu, I promise it will feel good. If it’s the fact that I’m a guy troubling you, you can just close your eyes...” he said, licking his lips nervously.

Akira sighed and shook his head. “That’s not the issue! Look Goro, I don't want you to do that kind of stuff. We’re friends, it’s a mutual relationship we have, so don't go trying to make it like you owe me anything.” But the brunet squirmed uncomfortably as Akira continued to speak, his words trailing off into a quiet, unspoken sentence. After a long pause, Akira let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine.”

Goro immediately peeked up at the word, eyes brightening. “You mean it? I promise I’ll do a good job.” Goro said, almost too excitedly. “So I assume you want to do it standing then? No problem, I’ll just get down…”

“W-wait! I don't have the stamina for that.. let me just..” He switched their positions, taking a seat at the chair Goro previously occupied. Goro had already fallen to his knees, and Akira frowned but Goro didn't see the change in his facial features. Goro reaches for the boy's belt, dainty fingers undoing the garment and unzipping his pants.

He moved expertly, shifting the teen’s pants down his waist. Akira brought a hand to his mouth, breathing heavily. Goro stared at his exposed dick before reaching to grab it, tugging on the base with a gloved hand. The teen above moaned into his hand, and Goro looked up at him as he leaned forward to swipe his tongue across his head. Goro licked his lips and wasted no time in take the head into his mouth. He sucked and pulled it out, lapping at the tip as he continued to stroke the base of his cock.

“G-Goro…” Akira stuttered.

“Just relax.” He replied simply and licked up a stripe on his dick, passing the veiny underside of the shaft to tongue the tip once again. Goro shifted on the floor, putting one hand on the wooden floor to steady himself as he took his cock into his mouth once again, this time sucking him in deeper than before. Teeth grazed him but Akira moaned loudly above him, and Goro couldn't help but smile.

Taking a moment to steel himself he pushed the rest of his dick into his mouth, the tip passing the back of his throat. Goro’s throat constricted around the dick, but Akira moaned loudly. The noise was muffled by his hands, but it still egged Goro on further. After lingering in the position for a few moments, Goro pulled away with nothing but a string of saliva briefly connecting his lips. Goro breathed in deeply as he lowered his head, shrugging his jacket off all the way.

Akira let one hand gently curl in Goro’s hair, and the teen could feel how badly he was trembling. “I’m almost afraid to ask where you learned this…” Akira asked breathily, voice trembling.

The sentence, while fairly innocent, made Goro’s stomach churn. “That's none of your concern.” the brunet said, voice hoarse. He pressed a kiss to the side of his dick, and he hand in his hair tightened slightly. “Please, just focus on this.” Goro said as he began dragging his tongue up to the tip, curling it around the head. He pushed the tip into his mouth and bobbed his head. 

“God… how can I... not focus?” Akira panted as he leaned forward, his other hand joining in holding onto his hair. “It feels really good…” he whispered as Goro looked up at him with his dick still in his mouth. The teen manages a smile even with the girth spreading his lips open, and leans forward to take it all back inside in one swallow.

Akira jerked forward and held onto Goro tightly, his cum spilling down Goro’s throat. The other coughed at the sudden taste but latched onto the cock obediently. The boy above him gasped as he let out hot streams of cum into his teammates mouth, flinching as he felt the boy’s throat swallow each drop. He panted and let his hands loosen their grip on the brunet’s hair, Goro pulling his mouth off the already softened dick. He let his head fall forward, his breath coming out in soft pants.

Cum dribbled down his chin, and Goro moved to wipe it on the back of his hand.

“Oh… oh God,” Akira scrambled to get up, pants falling down to his feet as he reaches for a hidden box of tissues under his bed. “Don't do that.” Akira whined as he thrusted the box into the teen detectives hands, unable to look him in the face.

Goro looked at the box and Akira quizzically, but nodded as he wiped his chin clean. The brunet tilted his head when Akira shifted, pulling his pants back up, his belt jingling. “Did I do a good job?” Goro asked quietly, the question makes Akira stutter.

“Yes-- you did. But God-- don't tell anyone about this.”

He leaned forward and shook his head, a sly smile splitting his face. “Of course… this will be our little secret…”

 


End file.
